1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for obtaining data on the three-dimensional shape of an object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, apparatuses constituted of a rotation stage, a three-dimensional camera and a computer, etc. have been known as a device for obtaining data on the three-dimensional shape indicating the entire periphery of an object (subject) having a three-dimensional shape.
The rotation stage is provided with a turn table that can rotate around the vertical axis, and an object is placed on this turn table. The three-dimensional camera is installed outside of the rotation stage so as to pick up an image of the object on the rotation stage.
Upon obtaining data on the three-dimensional shape indicating the entire periphery of the object, an image-pick-up process is carried out by rotating the rotation stage at every appropriate angles so as to change the relative positional relationship between the object and the three-dimensional camera. Thus, data on the three-dimensional shape taken in a plurality of pick-up directions are obtained with respect to the object. An image based on the data on the three-dimensional shape taken in the respective pick-up directions are displayed on a monitor screen connected to the three-dimensional camera or the computer. Each of the data on the three-dimensional shape indicates a part of the object. The user is allowed to watch the monitor screen and confirm the obtaining status of the respective data on the three-dimensional shape.
Upon completion of the image-pick-up process, the pieces of data on the three-dimensional shape obtained in relation to the respective image-pick-up directions are combined and data on the three-dimensional shape indicating the entire shape of the object are made up. In order to combine the pieces of data on the three-dimensional shape into the entire shape of the object, exclusively-used utility software is adopted and calculations are carried out based upon information with respect to the rotation angle position of the rotation stage, etc.
Here, in the above-mentioned conventional apparatus for obtaining data on the three-dimensional shape, during respective image-pick-up stages for picking up images in the respective pick-up directions, pieces of the data on the three-dimensional shape in the respective pick-up directions can be confirmed piece by piece by operating, for example, a radio button, etc.; however, it is not possible to recognize the entire image of the data on the three-dimensional shape that have been already obtained at the respective points of time. In other words, it is not until the above-mentioned composition process has been completed after the image-pick-up process that the entire image of the data on the three-dimensional shape is confirmed.
For this reason, even if there is any portion of the object, the image of which has not been picked up, that is, even if there is any unobtained data, it is not possible to confirm such unobtained data during the image-pick-up process. In such a case, the image-pick-up process for the object has to be carried out all over again.
Moreover, in contrast, another problem is that any portion thereof, the image of which has already been picked up, is again subjected to an image-pick-up process in an overlapped manner, with the result that redundant data on the three-dimensional shape are obtained. In this case, wasteful time might be consumed for the overlapped pick-up processes and other processes.